Atrapada en la eternidad
by Talia Beatriz Iglesias
Summary: Bella apenas logró salvar a Edward de la exposición ante los humanos, cuando ella pensaba que todo había terminado aparecen dos guardias volturi ordenando que entren adentro del castillo, han sido llamados por Aro. Cuando Bella conozca la verdadera identidad de los líderes Volturis se dará cuenta que todo lo que le dijo Edward era mentira, ¿Podrá lidiar Bella con sus almas gemelas?
1. Salvando a Edward Cullen

_**Capítulo 1: Salvando a Edward.**_

* * *

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece, él se adaptó con el único objetivo de entretener a una audiencia.**

_**N / A: ¡Todavía no me puedo creer esto!**_

* * *

Los muros de Volterra me asfixiaban. El miedo atenazaba mi garganta porque un golpe de mi torpeza habitual podía signiﬁcar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte. No la mía, desde luego. Hacia mucho había perdido la capacidad de VIVIR, en el sentido más amplio de la palabra. Alrededor mío la gente se agolpaba todos de rojo como una horrible marea sangrienta. Mis pies andaban demasiado lento, a pesar de que corría con todas mis fuerzas. Vi un atajo por una escalera la Torre del Reloj en Palazzo dei Priori estaba a un nivel mas alto de la plaza y subí sin pensarlo, a toda velocidad, pero nunca tan rápido como hubiese querido. Apartaba a las personas que se interponían ante mi objetivo con el codo o con las manos. Mi loca carrera no avanzaba lo suﬁciente... y se hacía cada vez más tarde. El reloj empezó a dar las doce. La primera campanada me heló el corazón. Seguía corriendo por su vida, era lo único que importaba. Tenía que verme una vez más, convencerse de que aún vivía para la culpa no lo arrastrara al suicidio. Otra campanada; mis pies tropezado con una fuente que agradecí porque me permitía atravesarla acortando el camino. Era cierto que Edward tenía tendencia a reaccionar un poco exageradamente. Después de todo yo era una insigniﬁcante mortal. Tan diferente de él, magníﬁco, precioso, perfecto.

\- Oh Edward- Grité

Ahí está se me escapó un grito que fue ahogado por otra campaña atronadora la fuente tenía el agua muy fría y hizo que mi ropa y mis zapatos me pegara a la piel, pero tomé impulso y me lancé en un último intento por llegar a él, casi atropello a una familia con dos niñas que me miraron como a un bicho.

\- EDWARD- volví a gritar.

Y me lancé en sus brazos, era lo único que necesitaba. El huevo en mi pecho que tanto me hizo gemir en las noches, presa de horribles pesadillas, desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Le razoné:

\- Tienes que moverte. ¡Entra, por favor! - le suplico.

En eso el despierta de su letargo, y mí mira como si fuera un espejismo. El solo pudo decirme:

\- ¿Eres tú Bella?- Me pregunta todavía en estado de shock.


	2. Verdades al descubierto

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece, él se adaptó con el único objetivo de entretener a una audiencia.**

**N/A: Aquí está el segundo capítulo, gracias por los comentarios.**

* * *

Después de que pasaran unos segundos, la adrenalina todavía corría por mis venas. Mis pensamientos sólo oscilaban en estar entre los brazos del vampiro que amo. Alice todavía estaba a un par de millas esperando en el Porsche Amarillo nuestro regreso. Antes de que pudieramos celebrar y seguir adelante con nuestras vidas, dos presencias se dieron a conocer desde un rincón oscuro del castillo. Los hombres eran intimidantes con sus capas de color negro junto a su colgante plateado en forma de "V" encima de sus camisas y pantalones negros. El que era un poco más alto tenía una sonrisa que me hizo sentirme increíblemente desigual y el otro vampiro me miró con lástima.

Antes de que sucediera algo más, Edward les habló a los dos:

\- Hoy no se infringieron leyes, muchachos, así que con eso estaré en camino y tan vez los vea en un siglo o dos- les dice mientras trataba de darse la vuelta.

\- Eso no sería sabio- dijo el hombre de más baja estatura.

Edward inclinó la cabeza en mi dirección, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a los otros dos, pero aparentemente se quería asegurar que le estaba prestando atención.

\- Ve y disfruta el festival, Alice te encontrará en breve- me pide con una sonrisa tensa.

\- Lo siento, pero la humana también viene con nosotros al salón del trono- respondió el más bajo, sin ocultar la molestia de su rostro.

\- Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto; te seguiré y Alice nos encontrará alli- dijo Edward como si estuviera tratando de regatear conmigo ahora no ir con ellos. Por lo que recuerdo sobre lo poco que me dijo Edward los Volturi, siempre obtienen lo que quieren.

\- Viniste aquí para matarte por ella; tiene todo que ver con ella- el más bajo dijo, mientras se deslizaba la ira por su voz.

Edward gruñó amenazadoramente a los dos guardias, se agachó un poco como si se

estuviera preparando para atacar. Soltó su brazo a mi alrededor y se paró aún más frente a mi. Respondiendo al gruñido de Edward, los guardias se agacharon ligeramente como si estuvieran preparando para una pelea también. Antes de que cualquiera pudiera moverse, alguien se unió a nosotros.

\- Chicos, vamos a calmarnos y no pelear frente a las damas, no es es correcto- dijo Alice con su habitual sonrisa de complicidad mientras caminaba hacia ella mientras se quitaba los guantes ya que ahora estaba en las sombras. - Parece que se están reuniendo para una audiencia, Bella y yo nos vamos y disfrutamos el festival ya que ella nunca lo ha visto y Edward puede ir a resolver cualquier problema que pueda haber. De esta manera, todos permaneceremos sin ser detectados- dijo Alice, usando claramente la necesidad de cada vampiro de permanecer desconocido como ventaja.

\- Esa no es una opción- dijo el más bajo cuando él y su compañero se levantaron de su posición, aunque Edward permaneció quieto en la misma posición.

\- ¿Cómo es eso, Demetri? Edward fue quien recibió la solicitud, no Bella o yo- dijo Alice en un tono inocente cuando nos alcanzó. Alice se paró al otro lado, frente a Edward, pero un poco frente a mí. Ella se estaba asegurando de que en caso de que se desate una pelea; Al menos tendré la oportunidad de escapar a la multitud.

Antes de que Demetri o el otro guardia pudieran responder, otra ﬁgura salió de las sombras. Con esto también apareció detrás de los dos guardias, supongo que es otro miembro de la guardia.

\- Jane- siseo Edward cuando la ﬁgura ﬁnalmente salió a la luz para que yo la viera.

\- Felix, Demetri, ¿qué está pasando que estáis tardando tanto tiempo con nuestros invitados? Aro espera que baje el chico y la chica regresen al castillo ahora- La niña en cuestión no parecía tener más de quince años, tenía el pelo rubio recogido en un moño apretado con una capa a juego y un alﬁler de metal que llevaban los otros dos vampiros. Debajo llevaba un vestido negro sencillo con medias y tacones a juego. ¿Les mataría a estos vampiros usar algo de color? Cuando esta chica se acercó a nosotros, noté que los brazos de Edward me envolvían más fuerte en el abrazo, como si temiera a ese vampiro en particular, o al menos eso es lo que pensaba.

\- Estábamos a punto de escoltarlos cuando apareciste Jane, lidera el camino- respondió Felix el de más alta estatura.

Comenzamos a seguir a Jane a través de numerosos corredores y túneles que estoy segura que nunca podría volver a atravesar sola. Sin una memoria vampírica me perdería, había demasiados giros para que un simple humano pudiera navegar a través de todo eso.

Después de un rato en caminar en silencio, sorprendentemente llegamos a un ascensor. Todos nos amontonamos con los dos guardias varones atrás, nosotros tres en el medio y Jane al frente.

\- Hay algo que debería decirte para que no te sorprendas, Bella- dijo Edward en un susurro, que ambos sabíamos que todos en el elevados podían escucharlo.

\- ¿Qué es?- dije nerviosamente, temeroso de que este sea el momento en el que Edward conﬁrme mis mayores temores y me diga que realmente no saldremos de aquí.

\- La foto que viste en la oﬁcina de Carlisle; esa no eran los líderes- Edward me susurró al oído.

\- ¿Quiénes eran?- le pregunté, confundida acerca de por qué había mentido acerca de lo que eran.

\- Una fase pasajera de los verdaderos líderes, ya ni siquiera están vivos los líderes de la rebelión- dijo Edward a secas.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar quienes son los verdaderos líderes, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y todos salimos, esta vez Jane guiándonos. Hubiera preguntado más al respecto, pero estaba demasiado ocupada mirando alrededor del pasillo a que acabamos de entrar. Esta sala parece mucho más acogedora que los túneles en los que estábamos. De hecho, la decoración me recuerda a lago sacado de un castillo de la época medieval. Sabiendo cuántos años tenían los líderes Volturis, so Edward decía la verdad sobre eso, por supuesto, no me sorprendería si la decoración es realmente de la época medieval.

\- Nos están esperando- Jane dijo cuando entramos en lo que parecía un tipo de sala de recepción.

A un lado había un humano real trabajando detrás de un escritorio, no parecía en absoluto asustada o curiosa por los vampiros de ojos rojos y dorados. De hecho, casi pareciera que lo sabe.

\- ¿Ella sabe?- le susurré a Edward, sabiendo que él sabría a que me reﬁero.

\- Si- fue su simple respuesta.

Jane abrió las grandes puertas que parecían demasiado pesadas para que un humano las abriera, pero, por supuesto, Jane si puedo abrirlas sin ningún problema. Jane nos llevó a todos adentro. Edward, Alice y yo seguimos a ritmo mucho más lento que Jane hasta el centro de la habitación. Félix y Demetri cerraron las puertas detrás de nosotros y se deslizaron del costado. Edward me empujó más detrás de él y apretó su mano, no lo suﬁciente como para lastimarme pero lo suﬁciente como para decirme que estaba preocupado.

En el otro extremo había tres tronos ornamentados, frente a los tronos había tres mujeres que parecían estar hablando. Una mujer tenía el pelo largo y negro que le caía libremente por la espalda, estaba vestida con un vestido negro oscuro que estaba resaltando con rojo disperso. El vestido parecía provenir de otra época, al igual que sus tres ropas. La otra mujer, de cabello rubio y cabello igualmente largo que estaba atado en una coleta suelta, vestía ropa de hombre. No es que tenga nada en contra de las mujeres que usa pantalones y tal, ya que básicamente todo lo que yo uso también, pero claramente era ropa de otro siglo que solo usaban hombres. Aunque su ropa era de un color más claro, supongo que complementa con el color de su cabello. La última mujer, la mujer del centro del trío y la única que no pude incluso ver su rostro, era otra mujer rubia que tenía también el pelo recogido en un moño apretado encima de ella; aunque si tuviera que adivinar, diría que es tan largo como los demás. También estaba vestida con un vestido, aunque no fluía tanto como el otro, todavía parecía algo de una generación completamente diferente.

\- Les he traído maestras- Jane dijo mientras se acercaba a las tres mujeres.

¿Maestras? ¿Son los líderes de los Volturi? Es eso lo que Edward estaba tratando de decirme, que los líderes de los Volturi eran de hecho mujeres y no hombres. ¿Por qué Edward mentiría acerca de eso?

La mujer de en medio se dio la vuelta y cruzó las manos mientras sonreía a Jane, Jane se inclinó hacia las tres mujeres y se quedó allí mientras la mujer del medio hablaba:

\- Maravilloso, empezábamos a preguntarnos que estaba tomando tanto tiempo. Habíamos esperado que no te hubieras ido ya, Edward- dijo la mujer desviando su atención a Jane, lo que supongo que Jane tomó como un despido pues se enderezó y luego se hizo a un lado, hacia Edward. - Así que esta es la Bella de la que he oído hablar tanto- dijo la mujer mientras las tres mujeres me miraban ﬁjamente.

\- Fascinante- dijo la mujer de cabello negro.

Ante esta declaración, Edward empezó a gruñir y me empujó más detrás de él hasta el punto de que no podía casi ver a su alrededor.

\- Edward- dijo Alice en tono de advertencia; Si tenía que decir en voz alta para que Edward lo oyera, Edward debía estar muy molesto por algo para que ella tuviera que hablar en voz alta.

\- Este es deﬁnitivamente un desarrollo interesante- la otra mujer de cabello rubio dijo.

\- ¿Había algo que querías o podemos irnos los tres ahora?- Edward prácticamente le siseo a la mujer.

\- No creo que los tres se vayan- dijo la mujer del medio, volviendo su atención a Edward mientras lo miraba.

Sentí mis ojos hincharse ante el el temor de que uno de nosotros será asesinado. Ya sea Edward, ya que el fue quien preguntó y casi violó la ley o a mí porque soy humana y no debería de saber nada de ellos. ¿No debería Alice haber visto esto y habernos hecho correr al sol durante el festival? Estoy segura de que con las multitudes podríamos haber escapado. Sentí que mi corazón comenzaba a acelerarse por el miedo que sentía y solo espero por una vez que ninguno de los vampiros me esté prestando atención.

\- No tienes derecho a mantenernos; no hemos violado ninguna ley- dijo Edward a través de un gruñido.

\- Estoy segura que sabes que, de hecho, tenemos todo el derecho de hacerlo- dijo la segunda mujer de cabello negro.

\- Ven aquí chico; no creo que fueras totalmente sincero cuando pediste la muerte por primera vez- dijo la mujer del medio. La mujer extendió su mano, con la clara intención de que Edward la tomara. Cuando Edward no se movió, la mujer gruñó. - Quizás debería dejar que Jane te convenza que hagas lo que te pido- dijo la mujer amablemente con su mano todavía extendida hacia Edward, pero Edward se mantuvo ﬁrme en su lugar, solo que ahora soltó mi mano. - Hazlo a tu manera; querida Jane podías persuadir a Edward por favor-.

Al instante, Edward cayó de rodillas y comenzó a gritar de dolor. Miré hacia Jane y la vi mirando ﬁjamente a Edward mientras él convulsionaba de dolor y sólo rogaba a alguien, a cualquiera que lo detuviera.

\- Es suﬁciente, Jane- dijo la mujer de cabello negro, rápidamente después que comencé a rogarles con que pararan.

Una vez que Jane soltó a Edward, Alice me soltó y corrí hacia Edward e hice todo lo que pude para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

\- ¿Estás bien?- le pregunté preocupada. No veía ninguna herida en él, pero nunca se sabe.

\- Estaré bien- dijo Edward mientras se tambaleaba para ponerse de pie.

Sin decir una palabra, Edward dejó mi agarre y caminó hacia la mujer que todavía tenía su mano extendida para Edward. Una vez que Edward estuvo a su alcance, ella rápidamente tomó si mano y cerró los ojos. Sentí a Alice moverse para pararse a mi lado y sentí como se inclinaba para susurarme:

\- Sulpicia puede leer cada pensamiento que hayas tenido con un solo toque; ahora está leyendo todos los pensamientos de Edward- me susurró Alice.

Después de solo unos segundos de leer los pensamientos de Edward, Sulpicia apartó las manos de ella como si estuviese ardiendo. Su rostro se contorsionó a uno de disgusto e ira mientras lo miraba.

\- ¿Que viste?- le preguntó la otra mujer de pelo rubio, su tono mostraba que se estaba quedando sin paciencia.

Ignorando la solicitud de las otras reinas, Sulpicia habló con Edward:

\- ¿Lo supiste todo el tiempo y aún así planeaste reclamarla? Incluso quisiste permitir que muriera. ¡Eso es imperdonable!- Sulpicia le gritó a Edward, su ira estaba aparentemente apenas controlada.

\- ¡Ella es mía! Estamos destinados a estar juntos; ¡Bella siempre será mía!- gritó Edward.

Los cuatro, las tres reinas y Edward, comenzaron a gruñir y parecían listos para atacarse unos a otros.

\- ¡Ella nunca será tuya!- gritó la mujer de cabello negro.

Sentí que mi ritmo cardíaco aumentaba a medida que la situación se intensiﬁcaba. Reo que esta es la primera vez que tengo miedo, incluso con James no tenía tanto miedo pues sabía que esperar con él. Pero ahora, no sé qué pensar. Lo que dicen me confunde y no lo entiendo en absoluto.

\- Discutiremos esto más tarde después que tengamos que pensarlo todo. Mientras tanto, Edward estarás en las mazmorras con Alex como guardia. Alice, Bella, Jane les mostrará algunas habitaciones temporales mientras discutimos cosas y decidimos que exactamente hacer- Sulpicia dijo con una voy dominante.

Edward, por un breve momento , parecía que estaba a punto de protestar, pero luego asintió con la cabeza y siguió al otro vampiro que acababa de aparecer. También quería protestar porque acabo de recuperar a Edward, no quiero que me separen de él otra vez. Pero sé que si Alice no dice nada para ayudar a salvar a su hermano, entonces probablemente no haya nada que se pueda decir.

\- Te veremos de nuevo en un par de horas como máximo, hasta entonces es Bella- dijo la otra mujer de cabello rubio con una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

Alice envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros como forma de consuelo, seguimos a Jane fuera de la habitación y luego por un pasillo diferente al de la última vez. Afortunadamente, con los largos que son los pasillos, nuestra habitación en la que estaríamos esperando no estaba muy lejos. Jane abrió la puerta, nos dejó entrar y dijo que nos buscará cuando sus maestras estén listas.

\- ¿Que nos va a pasar, Alice?- le supliqué tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás de Jane. Alice me llevó a la cama de la habitación, estoy segura de que no se ha usado en siglos, incluso si se ha usado alguna vez y nos sentamos las dos.

\- No estoy segura Bella, tendremos que esperar y ver- dijo Alice en un suspiro. Alice es mi mejor amiga y puedo saber cuando me está mintiendo; Sé que no está siendo completamente honesta, probablemente guarde una razón y no me lo dirá, no importa cuánto le suplique.

\- ¿Quienes son esas mujeres?- pregunté, al menos quiero saber los nombres de las personas que aparentemente tienen el control de nuestro destino en este momento.

\- Conoces a Sulpicia, la otra rubia es Athenodora. La del cabello negro es Didyme; tiene el don de ver conexiones y las posibles relaciones entre personas- me respondió Alice.

No me molesté en preguntar más nada, ambos acordamos en silencio esperar a que Jane venga a buscarnos y ver que sucede. Sin embargo, tuve que esperar a ver si las cosas salían bien, al menos Alice ya sabía si lo harían o no. Realmente espero que el tiempo pase rápido hasta que Jane venga por nosotros, y todo se aclare.


End file.
